In modern societies, a penetration rate of mobile terminals is rapidly increasing due to convenience and necessity and thus, the mobile terminals are now emerging as modern necessaries. Thus, service providers and terminal manufacturers are providing supplementary functions to increase the use of the mobile terminals. For example, the mobile terminals include supplementary functions such as a phone book, a game, a scheduler, a Short Message Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), a cell broadcasting service, an Internet service, an electronic mail (e-mail), a morning call, Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) Layer 3 (MP3), a digital camera, a road guidance service, and so forth.
Among the above-listed various supplementary functions of the mobile terminals, generally, the road guidance service is realized using a built-in map and a Global Positioning System (GPS) function. That is, the road guidance service is provided in a way of displaying a position of a mobile terminal acquired through the GPS on the built-in map. Also, the road guidance service may include a function of displaying a moving path from a current position to a destination on a map. However, in order to display a position and a moving path on the map, it is necessary to store map information in a mobile terminal. That is, if the map information is not stored, the mobile terminal cannot display, although acquiring a current position through a GPS, a position of a destination and a moving path. Thus, if the map information is not stored, there is a problem of not being able to provide the road guidance service.